Instrument clusters are commonly used in almost every type of vehicle, and provide information to the operator of the vehicle, such as vehicle speed, engine temperature, oil pressure, fuel levels, and the like. Many types of instrument clusters include a housing which contains various components, such as gauges, indicator lights, a printed circuit board (PCB), and warning lights used to provide the driver with the various types of vehicle information mentioned above.
The housing is typically made of at least two parts, which are connected together after the gauges, indicator lights, and warning lights have been installed. The housing is assembled using one or more fasteners, such as a screw, a bracket, a clip, or the like. However, these types of fasteners are made separate from the housing and the rest of the components, and are an expense to produce.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a housing which is part of an instrument cluster assembly that may be assembled without the use of additional or separate fasteners.